


Legends

by evilfox



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Star Wars References
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 打从TLJ上映之前就想写这个！既然小蜘蛛喜欢星战是官设了，肯定会去看TLJ的吧！Tony这么疼爱他，一定会带他去看什么VIP放映会之类的吧！





	Legends

“我们能要签名吗？”Ned问。

“不！当然不！”Peter瞪他一眼，“我们是跟Stark先生来的，我们是‘来宾’，不是粉丝。”

“好吧，好吧，如果你这么说。”Ned扫兴地耸耸肩。

他们都穿着原本为返校节舞会准备的晚礼服，学着其他宾客的样子端着酒杯，尽管他们都老实地选了不含酒精的饮品。

“但我们可以和明星说话，对吧，我们是‘来宾’，他们也是。”Ned意味深长（或自以为如此）地使个眼神，“我要去找Daisy Ridley，这辈子就这一次了。” 

“嘿，等等！”他在Ned背后低声而徒劳地警告，“千万别说傻话！算我求你了！”

往往在这种时候他意识到，Ned一直都比他大胆。

“小子，”

Peter回过头，喊他的是Tony Stark，礼服齐整，脸上照例架着时髦的墨镜。

“Stark先生，谢谢您请我来……”

“电影看得高兴吗？”

“这个，”Peter认为没必要对Stark说谎，“我真的很高兴您邀请我，电影很棒，不过……我不太喜欢他们对Luke做的。”

“可以理解。”Stark从侍者的托盘上拿了一杯香槟酒。

“您也是老粉丝了吧，”Peter说，“不会生气吗？”

“不。Peter，正因为我不年轻了，我不是你这个年纪了。”Stark呷了一口酒水，“如果我在1985年看到这个我可能会气到说服我爸爸收购卢卡斯影业，但是现在，不。你看，长大成人就是关于习惯被这个世界背叛，习惯他们毁掉你喜欢的东西。”

“喔。”

Peter感到这个话题变得有些沉重。这部电影里有些部分他不太喜欢……倒也说不上被世界背叛的程度。

“如果说所有那些危机事件教我懂了什么，那就是世界不是绕着我转的——由此推出它不绕着任何人转。”

Tony露出一个“你懂的”意味的坏笑，以Peter对他的了解，这通常表示他在用傲慢的玩笑掩饰情绪波动。

“因为这个世界的解释权不属于我们，我们也并不像自己想象的那么了解它。一个你从小崇拜的传奇、英雄，实际上完全有可能是个顽固的老混蛋，你以为你能指望他，而他在你最需要的时候说不，这就是你相信传奇的代价……”

“呃，Stark 先生……”

“但你知道这不是他的错。而且你开始考虑，也许也是传说和想象出了偏差，而不是他本人。他是个活人，是人就会有弱点和错误。当他发现自己成了一个他自己都无法企及的传奇，他也没什么办法。”

Peter一脸空白，

“……我们说的还是Luke的事吗？”

Stark没有解释，将空杯放在路过侍者的托盘上，

“显然，我早就不是80年代的我了，怎么能指望Luke Skywalker还是原来的他呢。”他的视线垂低了一瞬，又恢复往常的神采奕奕，“你们好好玩。别回家太晚。”

可是，Luke终归又一次拯救了大家，不是吗？Peter这样想着，咬着吸管，陷入极大的困惑。

 

【完】


End file.
